


Смотрю на тебя

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последним желанием — нет, требованием! — Сэма перед прыжком в Клетку было: «Дин, найди Лизу и заживи нормальной жизнью». Обещание это Дину нелегко было дать, а сдержать оказалось и вовсе невозможно. Жизнь без Сэма горьким пеплом скрипела на зубах, и кто знает, чем бы все закончилось, не появись однажды у Дина, одиноко сидящего в номере мотеля с початой бутылкой виски и заряженным пистолетом в руках, неожиданный гость…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотрю на тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here's Looking at You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176584) by cherie_morte. 



> АУ после 5-го сезона. Мысли о самоубийстве, употребление алкоголя, инцест. Сэму — 16 лет, Дину — 31.

Так и закончилась эта история: Дин умер 13 мая 2010 года на кладбище Сталл. Он умер, и мира не стало. Все, за что они с Сэмом так отчаянно боролись, рассыпалось прахом за какую-то секунду, миг между вдохом и выдохом.

Нет, хуже того. Мир никуда не делся: как вертелся волчком вокруг Солнца, так и вертится… а Сэма в нем больше нет. А Дин должен соскрести себя, собрать по кусочкам и жить дальше.

Но… _больно_. Не только в груди и не только там, где Люцифер переломал Дину кости. Больно везде.

Кто Дин теперь такой? Пустая оболочка шести футов ростом и с дырой в том месте, где когда-то билось сердце. Дырой такой большой, что его совсем не маленький братишка умудрился провалиться сквозь нее и исчезнуть навсегда, напоследок взяв с Дина обещание, которое тот не мог сдержать. Не хотел сдержать.

Умирать ему не положено. И сдаваться тоже. Он не ринулся вслед за Сэмом в разверзшуюся пропасть в те бесконечные несколько секунд, когда все вокруг словно замерло. По сценарию Дину следовало постучаться в дверь к женщине, которую он и не знал-то толком, и похерить ее жизнь — жизнь ее сына — точно так же, как он похерил Сэмову.

Он дал обещание. Сэму. Своему брату Сэму. Своему младшему брату, который спас этот мир, — для него. Дин сказал, что будет жить дальше. Сказал, что попробует, каково на вкус счастье. Ведь этого хотел Сэмми. Это все, чего он хотел.

Вот только сдерживать свои обещания Дин никогда особо не умел.

***

  
Даже тела нет…

Дин отхлебнул прямо из горлышка. Что он там пьет? Хрен знает. Вкуса не чувствовал. И это правильно: как может что-то ощущать тот, кто холоден и мертв. Бухло не помогало. Бутылка, шмякнувшись о стену, разлетелась вдребезги, ощерилась осколками, и Дин уставился на них пустым взглядом. Легче не стало.

В номере стояло две кровати. Так положено. Но Дин не спал, даже не пытался, а сидел и сидел у изножья пустой постели, сидел часами. Совсем как в _тот_ раз, только тогда Сэм неподвижно лежал на драном матрасе, пусть бездыханный, зато во плоти, так что у Дина было его тело и, что гораздо важнее, план действий. Может, не очень хороший план, но он сработал. Прямо как в сказке, мать вашу. Поцелуй кого нужно, и Сэм проснется. Сейчас бы Дин что угодно отдал за самого завалящего демона перекрестка. В Аду-то он уже побывал. Помнил боль. Точно знал, что хуже.

Но ни один демон не заключит с ним сделку; Дину и вызывать никого не нужно, чтобы это знать. Их хозяину нужен был Сэм. Люциферу нужен был Сэм. Чтобы мучить, чтобы издеваться. Сэм. Дурной на всю голову младший брат Дина, у которого носки порой благоухали на весь номер, который храпел, когда спал на спине, которому всегда приспичивало поступить _правильно_ , даже если это самое « _правильно_ » означало, что он уйдет, оставит Дина и на веки вечные окажется заперт в адской Клетке.

Будь Сэм сейчас здесь, ох и звиздюлей бы он получил от старшего…

Но Сэм не здесь — совершенно, блядь, и абсолютно _не здесь_. Так что Дину и врезать-то некому. Он перепробовал все мыслимое и немыслимое, из Бобби всю душу вытряс, но ничего не нашел, ни единого намека на то, как можно спасти Сэма. _Никак_. Не вытащить. Даже Кастиэль не смог и лишь сказал Дину: «Оставь, ведь Сэм именно этого от тебя хотел».

Сэм этого хотел… А Дин, считай, всю свою жизнь только и делал, что шел на поводу у Сэмовых _хотений_ , и глядите, чем оно обернулось в итоге. Сэм горит, прямо сейчас — горит, а Дин застрял где-то на перепутье, еще не мертвый, уже не живой.

Зато он точно знал, чего Сэм бы _не_ хотел. И собирался поступить именно так. Оправдываться-то уже не перед кем, да и какой с мертвеца будет спрос?

Дин сунул в рот ствол своего «кольта» — девять миллиметров, наборная рукоять из слоновой кости, ни единой осечки за все годы — и закрыл глаза. Палец коснулся курка и замер. В последний раз.

— А горничной потом все это за тобой убирать?

Глюки. Точно. Если повернется, то никого не увидит, нет у Дина на сей раз тела в наличии, некого возвращать, некуда. Но голос… голос своего младшего брата он бы ни с чем не перепутал; Дин даже в Аду его узнавал. И это был именно он.

Дин опустил пистолет и медленно повернул голову. Сэм. Стоит в их — нет, ведь «их» больше нет — в _его_ номере и глядит с тревогой и изумлением, привалившись плечом к косяку. Дин отстраненно подивился, что не услышал, как открывалась входная дверь, — ведь Сэм именно так должен был сюда попасть, верно?.. А затем сообразил, что все объясняется гораздо проще. Он просто-напросто спятил.

Дин сидел на полу и смотрел. Молчал. Ведь что можно сказать своему погибшему братишке, когда он ловит тебя на горячем при попытке разукрасить своими мозгами вытертый ковер?

А Сэм тем временем отлепился от косяка и в несколько стремительных шагов оказался рядом, опустился перед Дином на колени. Теплые пальцы коснулись запястья, и Дину даже в голову не пришло воспротивиться тому, что из его руки забрали оружие. Не до того было. От Сэмми глаз не отвести, такой он… такой… и все же что-то не то с ним. Что именно _не то_ , Дин не мог сообразить, не получалось додумать мысль, она начиналась и тут же обрывалась, как перетянутая струна. Сэмми.

— Делай уже, — глухо бросил Дин. — Мне плевать, что ты за тварь. Я брыкаться не стану. Прикончи меня.

Брови Сэма недоуменно заломились. Он протянул руку и легонько коснулся Диновой щеки. Совсем не то, чего можно было бы ожидать от решившего позабавиться перевертыша, те обычно незатейливо сворачивают шею. Вариант с демоном тоже отпадал, потому что соляные дорожки Дин насыпал и вдоль окон, и у двери. Сам не знал на кой черт, просто от вбитых с детства привычек нелегко избавиться.

— Дин… — Сэм произнес его имя так неуверенно, словно тоже сомневался, кто же перед ним. — Дин, ты чего? Как ты?..

— Слушай, не надо, а? Я же сказал, что рыпаться не буду. Так даже лучше, а то ведь он бы не хотел, чтобы я… сам… — горло мучительно сдавило. — Короче, делай то, зачем пришел, просто… не так. Так — не надо.

— Да что делать-то? Дин?

— Ты не он. Не настоящий он. Все это — морок.

Сэм — или кто он там — подался к Дину, шаря по его лицу тревожно-растерянным взглядом.

— Тебе сколько лет?

Тот моргнул, окончательно выбитый из колеи абсурдностью вопроса, потом коротко и горько рассмеялся.

— Семьдесят один. Тридцать один. Четыре с половиной. Выбирай, что больше по душе.

— Невозможно… — затряс головой Сэм.

— Нынче все возможно, — пробормотал Дин больше для себя. — Слыхал, на той неделе один балбес спрыгнул в громадную дырку в земле. Прямиком в лаву угодил. Я пытался его предупредить, что климат в тех местах отстойный, но разве ж он когда-нибудь меня слушал, мелкий стервец?

— Ты пьян, — сурово констатировала галлюцинация.

Не так сурово, как произнес бы то же самое настоящий Сэм, но Дину не пристало сейчас привередничать, поэтому он лишь согласно кивнул. Да, пьян.

— Дин, да что происходит?! Почему ты в стельку, и тебе за тридцать, и ты явно собирался пустить себе пулю в голову? Я же всего на минутку вышел, чтобы купить…

— Хренова туча вопросов, — раздраженно оборвал его Дин. — Для плода моего воображения ты чересчур любопытен.

— Я не… — Сэм схватил его за плечи, встряхнул, и Дин безвольно качнулся ему навстречу. — Дин, я настоящий, ты что, не видишь? Ну-ка, давай, соберись. Нам надо разобраться, что случилось.

— Я и так знаю, что случилось. Ты… — он осекся, да так и остался сидеть с приоткрытым по-дурацки ртом, обалдело моргая.

Словно пелена спала с глаз, а может, малость повыветрилось то, что он там в себя заливал целый вечер, но лицо Сэма вошло в фокус, и Дин наконец-то понял, что с ним не так.

Мальчишка. Ну, не совсем мальчишка, если точно. Но и не мужчина, сделавший роковой шаг к бездонному провалу. Не _тот_ — косая сажень в плечах, сильный, слишком взрослый и по-детски запутавшийся… навеки исчезнувший. _Этот_ сидел рядом с Дином и исчезать явно никуда не собирался.

И Дин узнал его сразу же, едва удосужился взглянуть как следует. Это был Сэм из той незабываемой ночи, когда Дин впервые его поцеловал. Он хорошо помнил, как сгреб мелкого за эту самую старенькую рубашку непонятного горчичного цвета, как запустил ему в волосы пальцы, и те запутались в нечесаных колтунах, а Сэм смотрел на него точно так же, как сейчас, будто Дин — какой-то невъебенно крутой супергерой, так что не поцеловать его было просто невозможно. Вот только непонятно — это Сэм минутой раньше того, как Дин поймал его губы своими и навсегда испоганил жизнь, или минутой позже.

По-любому, не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, почему его сбрендившие мозги выбрали в качестве глюка именно этого Сэма. Такого… живого. Пусть и не особо счастливого, но, по крайней мере, он еще не знает, насколько все будет хреново. Целый десяток лет жизни у него впереди до того дня, как Дин спихнет его с края мира в огненную бездну. Этот Сэм еще никого не терял, на его руках нет крови, а на плечах — вины. Черт, да он даже в Стэнфорд еще не свалил, плюнув на Дина.

— Сэмми, — вырвалось у него со всхлипом. И да, Дин Винчестер до упора отрицал бы этот факт — что он всхлипнул… если бы осталось, перед кем отрицать. Но мир был пуст — только сам Дин да его корчащаяся от вины совесть. — Сэм. Сэм.

— Тш-ш, все хорошо, — успокаивающе забормотал тот, придвигаясь ближе, беря за руки. Но Дина-то не обманешь, он знал, что _ничего_ не хорошо, и Сэм это тоже знал, по глазам ведь видно, но все равно говорил: — Что бы ни случилось, все будет хорошо. Я здесь. Держу тебя. Держу.

А Дину хотелось вцепиться себе в волосы и рвать их, выдирать клочьями, или орать, пока не охрипнет, пока не хлынет горлом кровь, или побиться головой обо что-нибудь так, чтобы потерять способность думать. Но смог наскрести сил лишь на то, чтобы, повинуясь своему безумию — повинуясь Сэму, тянущему его за руку, — вяло подняться и пересесть на кровать.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — Сэм суетливо откинул покрывало, поправил съехавшую подушку. — Ты поспишь, а завтра проснешься, и мы во всем разберемся.

Дин покачал головой в попытке возразить настойчивому глюку. Некогда ему спать, он же как раз чем-то важным был занят, когда тот появился… Что-то он такое сделать хотел… Нужное… Но разве с Сэмом сладишь.

— Тш-ш, Дин, — мягко шепнул тот, одним лишь нажимом ладони заставляя улечься. И Дин знал этот тон, помнил с тех времен, когда он сам устаканивал в постель отца, всю ночь плотно общавшегося с «Джеком Дэниелсом». Содрогнувшись всем телом, Дин поспешно повернулся к Сэму спиной. Не хотел он, чтобы у братишки, хоть тот и воображаемый, возникла такая же параллель.

Сэм присел рядом, матрас ощутимо прогнулся, и Дин сдался, не смог противиться искушению. Хотелось смотреть на Сэма, даже зная, что на самом деле его тут нет. Он повернулся и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд ореховых глаз. И смотрел Сэм так, словно перед ним не упившийся в хлам неудачник, воняющий перегаром, а какое-то бесценное сокровище.

— Чего? — невольно заерзал Дин. — Чего пялишься?

— Ты сейчас такой красивый, — Сэм печально покачал головой и бережно провел пальцами по заострившейся скуле Дина. Тот закрыл глаза и подставился под нежданную ласку — так хорошо оказалось, и как будто взаправду. — Дерьмово выглядишь.

Дин поймал узкую ладонь, прижал к своей небритой щеке и фыркнул:

— Ты уж определись.

— И то и другое, — Сэм ни секунды не колебался с ответом.

Уснул Дин с блаженной мыслью, что ему даровали передышку. Не кошмар на этот раз будет, а замечательный сон, лучше, чем все райские кущи вместе взятые. Так что, наверное, хорошо, что он сегодня не нажал на курок.

***

  
Наутро Дин проснулся с пульсирующей болью в голове и режущей — в сердце. Ничего нового. Ничего нового, кроме чьей-то руки на лбу, кроме теребящих волосы пальцев.

— Выпей-ка, — раздался голос брата.

Дин медленно приподнял веки, осознавая весь ужас ситуации. Сэм по-прежнему был здесь, длинный и нескладный, с копной непослушных волос, с ясными глазищами на еще толком не оформившемся, полудетском лице. Он протягивал Дину стакан воды и смотрел выжидательно. Выходит, это никакой не сон и даже не до дрожи живая галлюцинация, вызванная избытком алкоголя. _Это все на самом деле_.

— До чего же ты меня ненавидишь, — убито пробормотал Дин.

Сэм, как и давеча, заломил брови в жалобном недоумении, губы обиженно скривились, задрожали, и вообще вид у него получился, по мнению Дина, уморительный. Он уже и забыл, насколько не шла Сэму такая гримаса, и в этом нежном возрасте даже больше, чем потом, когда тот повзрослел.

— Ты не проспался, что ли?

Дин сел и осторожно качнул головой — осторожно потому, что мозги болтались внутри обжигающей жижей, больно толкаясь то в виски, то в затылок.

— Нет, я понимаю. Я порядочная скотина. Убиваю всяких нелюдей уже полтора десятка лет, причем не задумываясь. Даже без сожалений. Не знаю, кто ты и что я тебе сделал, но спорить не стану — смерти я заслуживаю, — голос не слушался Дина, так и норовил подвести своего обезумевшего от горя обладателя, и Дин заторопился, боясь, что не успеет сказать, попросить, вымолить. — Смерти — да, а _этого_ — нет, что бы я ни натворил… как бы ты меня ни ненавидел… просто _настолько_ ненавидеть невозможно, никого.

— Дин?.. — Сэм отчаянно затряс головой.

Дин сдавленно всхлипнул. Он будет умолять. Он даже заплачет. К чему цепляться за гордость, зачем надевать маску, кому и что он собирается тут доказывать? Эта неведомая тварь хочет видеть его униженным и растоптанным — так пусть видит, пусть что угодно с ним делает, но пусть перестанет изображать из себя Сэма.

— Пожалуйста, только не он. Кто угодно другой, но не Сэмми.

Сэм нахмурился и притих, что-то напряженно обдумывая. Когда он наконец подался к Дину и протянул руку, охотник мысленно — с облегчением — распрощался с жизнью... но мальчишка всего-навсего выдернул из-под Диновой подушки спрятанный там серебряный нож и плоскую фляжку со святой водой. Сноровисто отвинтив крышку, Сэм отхлебнул большой глоток, а потом чиркнул блестящим лезвием по запястью.

И ничего не случилось.

— Это _я_ , — подчеркнуто сказал Сэм, протягивая Дину арсенал. — Твоя очередь.

Прифигев, тот безропотно принял и нож, и флягу. Выходит, это все же галлюцинация… только какая-то странная. Получается, плод Динова подсознания требует, чтобы он проверил себя на принадлежность к роду человеческому. Бред какой-то. Но Сэм смотрел очень пристально, и Дин не рискнул его разочаровать. Вдруг возьмет и исчезнет, отправится обратно в воспоминания, откуда и явился?

Проверку Дин, разумеется, прошел, и просветлевший Сэм кивнул:

— Ладно. Раз с этим разобрались, кончай уже меня пугать. Одевайся. Сегодня нам предстоит мозговой штурм, поэтому сначала хорошенько позавтракаем.

Вконец ошалевшему Дину было не до возражений.

***

  
Правило номер один для тех, у кого едет крыша: с глюками не разговаривать. Нет, Дин не читал никаких умных книжек по данной теме, даже в руках никогда не держал, но зато теперь вполне мог бы стать автором подобного талмуда.

Так вот — глюки поощрять нельзя, это Дин усвоил еще в детстве, глядя на отца, Бобби и пастора Джима и слушая их подчас весьма горячие препирательства с невидимыми собеседниками. Кем те были? Оставалось лишь догадываться — по слетевшему с губ женскому имени: едва слышно и только когда подходила к концу вторая бутылка виски. По отчаянной молитве отца Мерфи, горьким шепотом стелящейся по пустой церкви: «Господь милосердный, прости мою мать за то, что демон творил с ее телом…»

Глюки — штука приставучая, а если с ними говорить, так и вовсе не отвяжутся. Никогда. Бывали времена, когда Дин пробовал обернуть это знание себе на пользу. Бессчетное количество раз затевал он беседы со свалившим в Стэнфорд Сэмом, надеясь, что вот-вот — и увидит его, сидящего на пассажирском сидении, или услышит что-нибудь в ответ, хоть словечко. Но в машине раздавались лишь оглушительные раскаты рока, от которых Импала содрогалась от капота до багажника, а ведь Сэм — будь он здесь во плоти — фиг бы позволил Дину врубать магнитолу на полную катушку. Нет, тогда Дин был еще слишком вменяемым. Не совсем, конечно, но все же достаточно.

Теперь же — совсем другой расклад. Теперь у него завелся свой собственный и весьма реалистичный глюк, который расселся на месте Сэма, теребил Дина вопросами и талдычил, что надо во всем разобраться.

Дин его в упор не замечал. Не смотрел, не говорил. Чтобы не поощрять, да. Если начать с ним общаться, то Сэм пропишется тут на постоянной основе, а богатое Диново воображение довершит дело: Сэм будет таким же живым и настоящим, как сейчас, и тогда… тогда Дин в конце концов _поверит_. Он соберется в кучку, сожмет в кулак волю — ради Сэмми — и будет жить.

Хотя, казалось бы, чего еще желать-то? Да только даже у самых безнадежных психов бывают моменты просветления. И пусть неделями, месяцами, черт, даже годами Дин будет притворяться, что его братишке шестнадцать, что он жив, здоров и невредим. Но однажды страшная реальность прорвется сквозь туман безумия, в который Дин добровольно окунется, и он вспомнит… Он вспомнит, где на самом деле сейчас Сэм, что с ним делают, и вот тогда… Нет.

Это будет в тысячу раз хуже.

Сэм вспылил где-то через полчаса езды:

— Ты, что, серьезно? Играешь в молчанку? Дин, тебе ведь тридцатник стукнул, пора бы уж повзрослеть!

Дин молча отвернулся. У Сэма отработанный сценарий. Сначала он делает вид, что все нормально, что он ничего не замечает, а если и замечает, то его это не колышет. Так и было те самые полчаса езды. Теперь он злится и психует — и пусть. Такого Сэма проще простого игнорировать, Дин в этом ас. А вот дальше начнется то, что Дин игнорировать умел очень плохо. Из голоса Сэма исчезнут пронзительно-злые нотки, тот станет тише, задрожит, в нем смешаются горечь, печаль и страх. Так все и будет, ведь своего братишку Дин знал как облупленного, а то, что знает Дин, соответственно, знает и его глюк. Чем и не преминет воспользоваться.

Показавшаяся на обочине вывеска закусочной, обещающая вкусный завтрак в любое время суток, стала его спасением. Время было далеко за полдень, но Сэм-то настаивал именно _на завтраке_. Хотя Дин вовсе не поэтому зарулил сюда, нет, ведь это не настоящий Сэм (Сэм мертв-мертв-мертв), а глюку Дин не собирается потакать.

И все же он зарулил именно сюда.

— Если ты так и будешь молчать, мы далеко не продвинемся, — с юношеской запальчивостью высказался Сэм, скрещивая на груди руки.

И ведь верно подметил, шкет. Вот что Дина частенько доводило до белого каления — Сэм почти всегда оказывался прав. Как и сейчас. Но зато _рассвирепевшему_ Дину вовсе несложно в упор его не видеть.

— Я даже не знаю, за что ты на меня злишься, — уже тише добавил Сэм, стараясь говорить напористо и сердито, но Дин-то слышал, как натянуто подрагивает голос. Больно, обидно мальчишке…

 _Не слушай. Не замечай. Не слушай. Не замечай._

Он вышел из машины и в сердцах хлопнул дверцей. Сэм — Дин не видел, но прекрасно себе это представлял — заторопился следом, наверняка состроив одну из тех кислых физиономий, на которые он был мастак. Нет-нет, никто не строит никаких физиономий, там, позади, никого нет. Ведь это глюк, и когда Дин не смотрит, Сэм перестает _быть_.

Табличка на дверях гласила «Садитесь, где нравится», так что Дин повлек свою помято-похмельную персону к ближайшей кабинке, рухнул на обтянутый красным кожзамом диванчик и прикинулся, что не смотрит, как Сэм напротив него делает то же самое.

— Что вам принести для начала? Кофе, воду? — скучающе спросила официантка, немолодая уже особа с седеющими волосами, собранными в неряшливый узел.

У Дина не было ни сил, ни желания пускать в ход свое обаяние.

— Мне чашку самого крепкого кофе, какой у вас найдется, — сказал он, тоскливо подпирая кулаком гудящую голову.

Тетка моментально прониклась его состоянием и жалостливо кивнула.

— И мне кофе, можно? — встрял Сэм, с надеждой поглядывая на Дина.

— Давай лучше апельсиновый сок? — с материнской заботливостью откликнулась официантка. — Ты еще слишком юн, и не стоит так рано набираться от своего дядюшки вредных привычек.

Дин вскинулся и растерянно заметался взглядом между ней и Сэмом.

— Вы его видите?

— Как же иначе, если он тут сидит? — изумленно вскинула брови женщина.

Дин вытаращился на Сэма. Тот возвел глаза к потолку и мученически вздохнул. Господи. Господи! Он _в самом деле_ сидит напротив. И _в самом деле_ возводит глаза к потолку.

— Так что насчет кофе? — напомнил Сэм.

С трудом сглотнув, Дин перевел взгляд на официантку.

— Несите ему, что просит.

***

  
— А где я, кстати? — спросил Сэм.

Они говорили, и говорили, и говорили — о Дине, о том, как так сложилось, что он здесь один, и к концу завтрака Дин нагромоздил такую кучу неправды и полуправды, что Сэм при всем желании не смог бы выудить оттуда нужный ему ответ.

Собственно, этого Дин и добивался. Потому что вдруг отчаянно захотел оставить этого Сэма, своего братишку — себе. И плевать, что где-то, в некоем параллельном измерении, в иной вселенной, другой Дин сходит с ума от страха и отчаяния, потеряв своего Сэмми.

Поэтому сейчас они вместе брели по улочкам богом забытого городка, в который их занесло, — и _говорили_. Потом нашли на удивление ухоженный парк и обосновались там, и Дин всеми правдами и неправдами продолжил отвлекать Сэма от идеи-фикс под лозунгом «все исправить». Иными словами — разобраться, что к чему, и умотать восвояси. А Дин останется тут. Снова.

 _Нет уж._

Мороженое в руке у Сэма таяло, по тонким пальцам текло розоватое липкое месиво, и если Сэм думал, что Дин пустит его в таком виде в Импалу, то сильно ошибался.

Вопрос тем временем повис в воздухе. Дин сделал над собой усилие, насмешливо вздернул бровь и натужно хохотнул.

— Как где — вот же ты, — ответил он, тыча Сэму в грудь. — Не прикидывайся, мелочь, ты умнее, чем кажешься.

— Сам такой, — немедля огрызнулся Сэм, так знакомо и ожидаемо, так по-родному, что Дин совершенно рефлекторно шагнул к нему, собираясь ухватить за шею, зажать голову под мышкой и вконец разлохматить каштановые вихры. Сэм едва заметно напрягся — ждал, точно знал, что хочет сделать Дин, и даже, кажется, надеялся на это. Именно надежда, быстрокрылой тенью промелькнувшая в ореховых глазах, и остановила Дина на полушаге. Он крутанулся и плюхнулся на скамейку — рядом с Сэмом, но не слишком близко, еще полно места между ними.

Не дотрагиваться. Не прикасаться к Сэму. Только не к такому — юному, наивному, чистому. Пусть даже он смотрит сейчас на Дина так… так, что тому уже не хочется сдохнуть — впервые за много недель, а еще Дин уверен, что на вкус _эти_ губы будут точно такими же, как… нет. Нет и нет. Даже думать не смей.

А Сэм все поглядывал искоса и показушно облизывал размокший вафельный конус мороженого, ловя языком убегающие тягучие капли.

— С годами ты не меняешься, да? — фыркнул он.

 _Зато ты меняешься за двоих, Сэмми._

Дин видел десятки разных Сэмовых ипостасей, помнил все эти метаморфозы, вплоть до самой последней — Сэма, бросившегося в пропасть. Его Сэма. Обличья братишки были такими разными и в то же время такими похожими — своей сложностью, запутанностью и неспособностью Дина их до конца понять. Взять хоть этого. Шестнадцать лет. Считает, что все на свете повидал и все про всех знает. Мальчишка. Но иногда как скажет — будто в самом деле знает _все_.

— Доедай уже, пока совсем не утекло, — буркнул Дин.

— Хочешь, но молчишь. Я-то думал, ты хоть к тридцати годам научишься _брать_.

— Вообще не понял, про что ты, — соврал Дин, выдернул мороженое из руки брата, куснул — разом половину отхватил — и сунул лакомство обратно.

Сэм машинально принял липкий комок, забыв возмутиться, не сводя потемневших глаз с перемазанных губ Дина. Тот поспешно отвернулся и утерся рукавом.

— Я спрашивал про другое — где я в этом… мире? Времени? Короче, ты понял. Если ты здесь и вдобавок гораздо старше моего Дина, то где я?

— В Калифорнии, — Дин с трудом протолкнул слова сквозь спазм в горле.

Сэм нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, ждал, что Дин продолжит. Вот черт, опять изворачиваться придется. Как бы самому в собственном вранье не запутаться.

— Ты адвокат. Поступил в универ, встретил там девушку, женился на ней… У вас дети. Дом классный — лужайка там, заборчик, все дела… У тебя счастливая жизнь. _Нормальная_ жизнь.

Дин ждал радости, вопля «Ух ты!», а Сэм вместо этого лишь недоуменно вздернул брови.

— Да ну, брось, — наконец с улыбкой отмахнулся он, очевидно, приняв все за шутку. — Я бы тебя ни за что не оставил.

Ах ты ж, мелкая скотина. Уже через год ты подашь заявление в колледж, тайком, у старшего брата за спиной. Через два ты, щекоча губами обнаженную грудь Дина, станешь горячо шептать слово «Стэнфорд» и ждать, что он порадуется за тебя, что преисполнится гордости. И через три Дин будет спать один в номере с двумя кроватями и никто не озаботится вопросом — жив он или истекает кровью где-нибудь на грязной обочине.

А через десять лет Сэм умрет, и Дин тоже захочет умереть, а сопливый шестнадцатилетний пацан с лицом и голосом его брата, глядя ему в глаза, станет без тени иронии утверждать, что ни за что бы его не оставил.

Когда же все так круто изменилось? Какую фатальную ошибку Дин совершил и даже не заметил? Но ему дали второй шанс. Если он поймет, если разберется, то сможет все поправить.

Вот только Дин _уже_ знал, где и когда налажал, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Тот поцелуй. Он поцеловал Сэма, и тем самым обрек их обоих. Да, так и было, и все же Дин точно знал, что нет такой вселенной, в которой он бы этого _не_ сделал. Даже сейчас, зная, к чему оно приведет. Черт, он, теперешний, почти вдвое старше _этого_ Сэма. И в первый-то раз ситуация смотрелась гребаным извращением — так в чью же шизанутую башку пришла идея дать Дину второй шанс? Будет только хуже.

Выход простой. Надо просто взять и помочь Сэму вернуться в его время. Пусть тамошний Дин, которому сейчас двадцать, поганит Сэму жизнь, не то здешний Дин непременно сделает это сам — снова.

— Так, ладно, — Дин решительно поднялся, старательно держась к брату спиной. — Приканчивай мороженое. Работа сама не сделается.

Дернув плечом, Сэм швырнул недоеденное в мусорку и тоже встал.

За остаток дня они сделали не так уж много. Рассчитывать приходилось лишь на собственные силы и мозги, дергать Бобби Дин не хотел. Во всяком случае, пока у них не появится больше полезной и конструктивной информации. У них же имелась в наличии лишь огромная и смердящая куча бредятины, на основании которой Бобби, как человек трезвомыслящий, пришел бы точно к такому же заключению, что и Дин поначалу. Проще говоря, усомнился бы в Диновом умственном здравии.

Впрочем, да, у Дина действительно с головой нелады, но у съехавшей крыши симптомы обычно иные. Дин же просто хотел удержать около себя этого, чудом появившегося Сэмми. Еще на чуть-чуть. Совсем ненадолго. А потом отпустит.

Часов около восьми, когда солнце заползло за горизонт и шансы найти, во-первых, открытую, а во-вторых, укомплектованную нужными книгами библиотеку приблизились к жирному нулю, Дин остановился у первого же мотеля.

Вечер получился очень тихим — они не разговаривали, только упорно пялились в никому на самом деле не интересный телевизор. Дин все ждал, когда Сэм уснет, а сам планомерно напивался виски и, наверное, задремал. Иначе чем объяснить, что он пропустил момент, когда брат встал и подошел к его кровати, и лишь почувствовал — совершенно неожиданно — как прогнулся под чужим весом матрас, а на небритую щеку легли осторожные пальцы.

Как его губ коснулись мягкие губы.

Дин, конечно, уже порядком набрался, но не настолько же!

— Что за?.. — оттолкнул он Сэма куда сильнее, чем было необходимо.

Тот лишь рассмеялся — шальной мальчишка. Бессовестный. Желанный.

— Да ладно, как будто в первый раз.

— Я т-тебя не целовал никогда, — пьяно запинаясь, выпалил Дин, тряся головой.

 _Пока_ — не целовал, тут Дин был уверен. Мог судить по тому, как Сэм вел себя сегодняшний длинный-предлинный день. Дин знал его — такого. Хорошо помнил. _Этот_ Сэм из кожи вон лез, пускал в ход все известные ему уловки, чтобы добиться Дина. Потом будет другой Сэм — утихомирившийся и довольный, получивший то, чего хотел, и считающий, что теперь оно принадлежит ему на веки вечные. Но то — потом... Так вот, сейчас перед Дином был именно первый Сэм, который отчаянно старался соблазнить его и не знал, получается ли.

— И ты меня не целовал, — пробормотал он.

— Не планировал, верно, — Сэм чуть отстранился и уселся рядом, поджав колени. — До тех пор, пока не узнал, что умер, так и не попробовав.

— Ты не умер, ты в… — но побелевшие губы и беспомощно зарыскавший взгляд выдали Дина с головой.

— Калифорнии? — не без яду подсказал Сэм. — Дин, мне шестнадцать, а не пять. Я знаю разницу. Так горюют не об ушедших из дома, а об ушедших из жизни.

Дин скрипнул зубами.

— Отвяжись, Сэм, по-хорошему прошу, — процедил он.

— Но я все же не понимаю, — продолжил тот, словно не слыша. — Мне-то казалось, что ты вот-вот не выдержишь, счет на часы шел, даже не на дни… Неужели я в самом деле так и прождал всю жизнь, когда ты меня поцелуешь?

 _Если бы…_

— Иди в кровать.

— Я уже в кровати, — тягуче прошептал Сэм, наклоняясь и прижимаясь губами к виску старшего. — Дин, посмотри на меня. Я ведь знаю, ты меня хочешь. Вот и хорошо. Ты не обязан умирать, не попробовав, только потому, что умер я.

Туман перед глазами и гул крови в ушах. Дин сорвался: взвился, схватил Сэма за узкие плечи и встряхнул, яростно прошипев ему в лицо:

— Не смей так говорить! Не смей называть его мертвым!

Но Сэм не дрогнул, даже глазом не моргнул, смотрел на Дина прямо, спокойно… так по-взрослому, как не должен смотреть ни один шестнадцатилетний ребенок. Уж точно не в ситуации, когда на него орет сбрендивший псих.

— Но ведь так оно и есть. Я мертв, верно?

Его слов с лихвой хватило, чтобы Дин протрезвел. Руки обмякли и бессильно соскользнули с Сэмовых плеч, повисли плетьми. Он отрешенно кивнул, безуспешно борясь с подступающим рыданием. Дин еще ни разу не произносил этого вслух.

— Мертв… Мой братишка — мертв...

Если Сэм и испытал по поводу его признания какие-то особые чувства, по нему заметно не было. Лишь легкая тень пронеслась по лицу, словно бы печаль или сожаление. А Дин-то весь этот адский день из кожи вон лез, стараясь убедить Сэма, что все в порядке. Улыбался через силу, выдумывал всякое — только бы не выдать правду.

— Как? — спросил наконец Сэм. — Как я?..

— Не нужно тебе знать, — ответил Дин, что означало, конечно же: _не хочу об этом говорить_.

— Это жестоко, — тихо возразил Сэм. — Жестоко. Меня и быть-то здесь не должно, но вот он я — тут. Я вообще не должен был узнать, но вот — знаю. Скажи, прошу тебя. Как я умер? Черт, мне же еще тридцати нет…

И, помоги ему Господь, Дин рассказал. Стоило лишь начать, и слова полились из него, как кровь из вскрытой вены — горячими толчками, солеными потоками, не остановить, пока само все не вытечет. Пока не прекратит биться сердце, которому станет нечего гнать по жилам. Дин рассказал Сэму почти все, умолчал лишь о таких малюсеньких подробностях, как череда смертей и сделок, не упомянул ни словом про Ад и демонскую кровь. Не имело это уже никакого значения, задавленное на корню одним огромным, как бескрайняя вселенная, и непреложным фактом, который Дин и сообщил: «Ты спас этот мир, Сэмми, вот только меня при этом снова оставил».

Присмиревший Сэм внимал молча, лишь кивал иногда. Ни о чем больше не спрашивал. Когда же Дин закончил, то кивнул в последний раз и вытянулся рядом со старшим, умостив голову у него на груди и вцепившись в рубашку. Дин обнял его, крепко прижал к себе и потом слушал тихие всхлипы — одна долгая минута за другой, или то были часы?

Перепуганный мальчишка. Совсем юный. Слишком взрослый. Ему не суждено состариться. Как же у Дина язык повернулся все на него вывалить?

В конце концов Сэм высвободился, сел и вытер глаза. Дин смотрел и ждал — что теперь? Если бы он знал, как сделать для Сэма это более… переносимым, что ли? — он бы уже сделал. Но не знал, поэтому ждал.

— Хочу домой, — признался тот, с тоской вглядываясь в потолок — или куда-то дальше и выше? Еще не зная, что там их молитвы никто не слушает. — Так домой хочу…

— Ш-ш-ш, Сэмми, — прошептал Дин, отводя с лица братишки непокорные каштановые пряди. Волосы упрямо липли к мокрым щекам — мешают же наверняка и колются, раздражают. — Ты скоро будешь дома, я все для этого сделаю.

Замотав головой, Сэм отстранился.

— Не с тобой. С тобой жутко.

Дин отдернул руку, будто слова его обожгли. Поделом ему: вот если бы нажал на курок, не пришлось бы это выслушивать. Мертвые не слышат.

— Хочу к брату, — поджав губы, мрачно проговорил Сэм. — К _моему_ старшему брату. И не хочу, чтобы он становился тобой — на тебя же смотреть страшно. Вообще ничего этого не хочу. Только бы вернуться.

— Я отправлю тебя к нему, — сквозь ком в горле выдавил Дин. — Клянусь, Сэмми, ты вернешься к нему.

Сэм вскинул голову. Он больше не плакал и, казалось, разом постарел на много лет.

— Скажи, мы с тобой… — он с внезапным смущением отвел глаза. — Понимаю, сейчас не время спрашивать про такое, но… понимаешь, это _единственное_ , что хоть чуточку все компенсирует.

И Дин бы что угодно сейчас сказал, лишь бы облегчить ношу, обрушившуюся на Сэма по его милости.

— Да, Сэм. Мы с тобой. Да.

Тот глянул на него исподлобья, и Дин протянул руку, привлек парнишку к себе, снова обнимая, словно стараясь укутать, заслонить собой — как будто хоть раз такое получилось... Но Сэм доверчиво прильнул к нему, и все остальное стало неважно. Дин прижался губами к гладкому лбу.

— Прости, Сэмми. Зря я все рассказал.

— Дин… — Сэм приподнялся на локтях и мазнул коротким поцелуем по его губам. Тот не стал отстраняться, но и не ответил. — Дин, ты… Сделай так, чтоб я не думал. Пожалуйста, хоть ненадолго. Не хочу думать. Сделай так.

Дин знал, о чем просит братишка. _Тело_ -то уж точно знало и реагировало соответственно.

— Нет. Сэмми, нельзя.

— Пожалуйста… — Дин уже забыл, как убойно-убедительно может упрашивать Сэм. После Стэнфорда младший ни разу не пускал в ход это свое умение, вот Дин и забыл. — Ну, прошу тебя. Ты — все, что мне нужно, и я не хочу… Дин. Пожалуйста.

Дин сейчас. Дин в двадцать. Демон, что убил Джесс. Отец. Желтоглазый. Парень, ударивший Сэма ножом в спину. Руби. Лилит. Люцифер. Люцифер. Люцифер. Имеет ли значение, кто из них толкнет Сэма на гиблую дорожку? Ему не суждено иметь дом за белым заборчиком в солнечной Калифорнии. Кто-нибудь из них да не даст.

Почему бы и не Дин? Почему бы не сейчас? Почему бы — в самом деле! — не заставить Сэмми забыть обо всем, потеряться в ласках на несколько счастливых минут. Дин мог бы, он знал — как. Не должен знать, по всем законам не должен, а вот поди ж ты — знал.

Больше не колеблясь, Дин поймал губами срывающуюся мольбу младшего, и тот моментально откликнулся, прильнул, лихорадочно зашарил руками, пытаясь добраться до тела Дина, до горячей кожи под шершавой тканью. Жадный. Юный. Ни разу еще, ни с кем… Нет-нет, не думай об этом, Дин. Просто делай. Делай все, чтобы Сэм таял в твоих руках. Ты умеешь.

Не заморачиваясь с пуговицами, Дин стянул свою рубашку прямо через голову, чтобы облегчить Сэму задачу. Сэм поступил со своей в точности так же, хотя для Дина это не облегчало ровным счетом ничего. Скорее, наоборот. Господи, салажонок, тощий какой: сплошные углы да выступающие кости — так легко их сломать, не наросла пока броня мускулов. Странно, но Дин его таким не помнил, наверное потому, что в двадцать и сам был еще не слишком «в теле». И ладно бы его — взрослого — это не заводило, не возбуждало, так нет же, еще как заводило…

— Чего пялишься? — хмыкнул Сэм.

Дин перевел взгляд на свои негнущиеся пальцы, расстегнуть джинсы стало вдруг непосильно тяжелым делом.

— Макаронина ты костлявая, в курсе?

— Ага, — Сэм рассмеялся. — Ведь дня не проходит, чтобы ты на это обстоятельство не указал.

Он сел и нетерпеливо сдернул с Дина штаны — очевидно, чтобы тот перестал искать отмазку и занялся вплотную его худосочной персоной.

— Значит, потом я буду весь из себя накачанный? — восторженно уточнил он.

 _Есть такое дело…_

— Не-а, — мстительно ответил Дин. — И не вырастешь, останешься таким же коротышкой.

Недоверчиво хмыкнув, Сэм решил не спорить, а пустить свою энергию в иное русло. Пара секунд — и он скинул с себя джинсы вместе с боксерами, зашвырнув их в угол. Диновы полетели туда же.

— Скажи, чего хочешь, Сэмми, — выдохнул Дин, щекоча губами вспыхнувшее ухо брата.

Ответную улыбку он не увидел, но почувствовал кожей — так даже с закрытыми глазами чувствуют солнечный лучик.

— Хочу твои руки. Везде-везде. Хочу _тебя_ , Дин.

Точно как _тогда_ … Чтобы добыть резинку и смазку, пришлось оторваться от Сэма и встать с кровати. Дин шарил по карманам сумки и размышлял над вселенским казусом: сколько же раз один конкретный человек в течение одной конкретной жизни может лишать девственности своего братишку — тоже одного и конкретного.

Но на этот раз, в отличие от того, действительно первого для обоих, Дин не стал ничего спрашивать. Он _уже_ знал, что Сэм делал, а чего не делал. Знал, что можно, а что — нет. Та ночь навеки впечаталась в его память.

Один палец. Сэм извивается на сбитых простынях, прикусывая нижнюю губу в попытке удержать стоны. Искушение во плоти. Два пальца. Сэм с поплывшим взглядом мечется и ахает так счастливо-протяжно — музыка, которую Дин мог бы слушать до конца своих дней. Все точно как _тогда_. Так смотришь повтор любимого фильма: чувствуешь все заново, переживаешь заново, словно впервые.

Когда Дин наконец вошел в него, горячего и готового, Сэм уже мало что соображал. И Дин знал — помнил, — что как бы братишка ни просил, как бы ни умолял и ни ругался, ласкать его член не следует. Мальчишка, подросток — да он кончит от одного прикосновения. Дин же собирался сначала показать ему небо в алмазах.

— Дин! — Сэм вскрикнул, вскинулся и попробовал насадиться поглубже. — Ох, что это? Как ты… еще… еще!

— Знаю, Сэмми, — с улыбкой поцеловал его старший. — Знаю, тебе так нравится.

Ведь, если честно, он не только для Сэма это делает. Да, парнишке сейчас настолько хорошо, что он в самом деле забыл, где находится. Как и хотел, впрочем. А Дин… он потерял своего младшего брата при обстоятельствах, хуже которых представить нельзя, и разве ж не заслужил он хоть толику утешения? Дарить наслаждение: ведь Дин знал тело Сэма лучше него самого, наверное. Если перекатить между пальцами сосок, то Сэмми вздрогнет и застонет — всегда одинаково, протяжно и хрипловато. Если покрепче — до синяков — сжать его бедра, впиваясь в плоть в том месте, где они переходят в ягодицы, Сэм выгнется, мурлыча от удовольствия. Любит иногда пожестче, бесенок. Всего этого Дин не мог знать в тот, первый раз. Но тогда Сэмми и не требовалось довести до умопомрачения, как сейчас.

Сэм под ним извивался, стонал и бормотал такое, что Дин только диву давался. В тихом омуте, ага. Ну что ж… Он дотянулся до полупустой бутылки виски, забытой на тумбочке, и отхлебнул прямо из горлышка. Сэм тихо рассмеялся и, приподнявшись, покрыл быстрыми поцелуями плечо старшего.

— Хочешь попробовать? — спросил тот, наклоняясь над братом.

Сэм кивнул, и Дин безо всякого снисхождения впился губами в рот мальчишки, делясь с ним пряным, огненным, жгуче-горьким вкусом. Хорошо бы Сэму виски помогло больше, чем ему.

Потом пришлось поймать шаловливые руки младшего, который решил ускорить для себя процесс, раз уж Дин упорно не оказывал ему такой услуги. Но и тогда Сэм изыскал способ перехватить хоть часть контроля, обхватив Дина ногами и задавая ритм. Вот же упрямище. Упертое упрямище. Сразу виден потенциал — в загашнике у взрослого Сэма было множество хитростей, которыми он доводил Дина до оргазма куда быстрее, чем тот планировал.

 _Ну, держись, мелкий…_

Потому что если обхватить ладонью налитой член Сэма — вот так, и провести по нему — вот так, братишка немедленно забьется на пике удовольствия. Дин закрыл глаза и подумал о мускулистых руках, широченных плечах и всяких глупых нежностях, которые Сэм иногда шептал ему на ухо, кончая. А Дин всегда прикидывался, что не слышит… Нельзя так, ужасно неправильно, он понимал. Ведь это первый раз для Сэмми, а Дин думает о другом… ну, в каком-то смысле — о другом. О том Сэме, который стонал — почти так же, как этот, — под Дином последней ночью перед тем, как его забрал дьявол.

Но, скорее всего, Сэмми тоже думал сейчас о _своем_ Дине.

Поэтому Дин чувствовал себя лишь отчасти виноватым, когда кончил, представляя себе Сэма в двадцать шесть. Сэмми же расслабленно раскинулся и тяжело дышал, потихоньку приходя в себя. Дин мягко прижался губами к взмокшему лбу.

— Принесу тебе полотенце, — сказал он, высвобождаясь.

Выйдя из ванной, Дин нашел Сэма все там же, на кровати — задумчивого, даже отрешенного, но уже не выглядевшего несчастным. Не то что до того. Дин поспешил зачесть это в свою пользу. Иначе — если бы произошедшее между ними оказалось лишь проявлением чистого эгоизма с его стороны — пришлось бы окончательно себя возненавидеть.

Когда Дин вытирал его, Сэм вскинул глаза, глядя на старшего с неприкрытым обожанием.

— Знаешь, я на самом деле тебя люблю, — тихо сказал он. — В любом возрасте и виде.

Как ножом по сердцу. Дин с трудом растянул губы в улыбке и постарался, чтобы ответ прозвучал беспечно:

— И с годами ты от этого не отделался.

***

  
Наутро он проснулся с уютно свернувшимся у него на груди братишкой. Сэм тихо сопел и улыбался во сне, и Дину давно уже не было так хорошо. Наверное, он все-таки сделал вчера что-то правильное.

Может, ему действительно подарили второй шанс. Может, Сэм уже не в Аду, его выкинуло оттуда, как нечто инородное — ведь так оно и есть, брату там не место ни телом, ни душой. Или Бог все же решил поучаствовать в событиях и вернул его назад в том возрасте, когда с Сэмом еще не начало происходить страшное. Все с нуля. И потому Дин здесь, а Сэм с ним — Сэм тех времен, пока его не закрутило в смертельной карусели. Дин будет беречь и защищать его еще пару-тройку лет, пальцем больше к нему не притронется, чтобы не дурить голову парню, а потом Сэм поступит в колледж. Уедет. Встретит девушку вроде Джесс, и уже не будет Желтоглазого, чтобы ее у него отнять. Ни Апокалипсиса. Ни ангелов. Счастливая, нормальная жизнь, как у всех. Безопасная. Самое главное — безопасная. Обеспечить ее Сэму Дину не слишком хорошо раньше удавалось, но едва ли кто-то упрекнет его, что он не пытался изо всех своих сил. И на этот раз — возможно, получится.

М-да. А может, Дину все еще четыре и у него просто затяжной и весьма реалистичный ночной кошмар, и он проснется утром, а рядом — мама, папа и маленький братишка, с которым скоро можно будет играть…

Но все равно — хорошие выдались тридцать секунд утренних мечтаний.

— Эй, просыпайся, — потормошил Дин брата. Сэм сонно приподнял веки. — Надо же наконец разобраться, как отправить тебя домой.

— Ненавижу тебя, — невнятно пробурчал Сэм, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

— Тем больше причин встать и заняться делом, — рассмеялся Дин.

Тяжко вздохнув, Сэм принял сидячее положение.

— Я не всерьез про «ненавижу», ты же понял, надеюсь? — с ноткой беспокойства уточнил он.

— Уф, вот только давай без соплей.

Сэм кивнул, моментально просветлев.

— Хотя домой хочется, конечно же.

Дин другого и не ждал. Понимал. Если бы ему самому сказали, что есть такое место, где его ждет брат, он бы ни минуты лишней не задержался, рванул бы туда. Вот только такого места не было.

Они обложились книгами и ксерокопиями, снятыми еще вчера, и закопались в работу. Пару часов тишину в номере нарушал лишь шелест страниц, поэтому стремительный бросок Сэма, метнувшегося к лежащему на краю стола охотничьему ножу, застал Дина врасплох.

— Ты кто такой? — бросил братишка кому-то за его спиной, вставая в боевую стойку.

Дин рывком обернулся и вскочил, чуть не уронив стул. У них появился гость.

— Обычно я не в восторге от шоколада, — флегматично заметил сухопарый Всадник. — Но тут за углом есть кондитерская, где делают достойную всяческой похвалы помадку, — он протянул братьям бумажный пакет. — Не желаете попробовать?

— Смерть, — с величайшей осторожностью отреагировал Дин. — Что ты… вы… тут делаете?

— М-м-м, — ответил Всадник, поднимая костлявую руку в знак того, что ответит, как только закончит смаковать лакомство. Он окинул взглядом Дина, потом замершего с ножом наизготовку Сэма, потом снова Дина. Весьма многозначительным взглядом. — Интересно. Я пришел задать тебе тот же вопрос.

— Я… — Дин покосился на братишку. — _Мы_ пытаемся вернуть Сэма в…

— Да-да. Ты будешь удивлен, Дин, но я не столь уж тугодумен, — от скупой улыбки Смерти Дина пробрал озноб. — Я спрашиваю: что делает _здесь_ твой ненаглядный младший брат? Не спорю, есть у меня на памяти такие случаи: некоторые умные люди — по _их_ меркам умные, разумеется, — пытались вытребовать у меня своих любимых, но, должен сказать, ты первый, кто даже не озаботился испросить на это позволения. Я понимаю, что после всех этих дел с ангелами твое эго раздулось до невероятных размеров, но, полагаю, наш с тобой договор не допускает двойного толкования и не предусматривает обходных путей.

У Сэма отвисла челюсть. Он ошарашенно таращился на Дина, который жестом велел ему стоять смирно и не отсвечивать.

— Это _я_ сделал? — совершенно искренне изумился Дин. — А… _как_ я это сделал?

Смерть испустил усталый вздох и поджал тонкие губы.

— Если это ненамеренно, то еще досадней выходит пассаж.

— Скажи… скажите тогда, как все поправить.

Вместо ответа Смерть указал тростью на один из двух ныне пустующих стульев у стола.

— Вы позволите?

— Однозначно, — встрял Сэм. — Я бы _очень_ хотел услышать эту историю.

Смерть задумчиво покивал, всматриваясь в него.

— У тебя иной облик. Ты изменил прическу? Раньше было лучше.

— Он на десять лет моложе! — брякнул Дин.

Всадник вгляделся еще пристальней, моргнул и пожал плечами.

— Забавно, до чего вы чувствительны к таким деталям… Итак, довольно пустых разговоров. Вы являетесь для меня источником некоторого неудобства. Ваши действия создали ситуацию, для меня неприемлемую. В Аду происходят волнения, а мне совершенно не нужно лишний раз привлекать их внимание.

— То есть… это в самом деле Сэм? Он _действительно_ выбрался?

— В некотором роде, — сухо ответствовал Смерть.

— Да что все это значит, а? — не выдержал Сэм.

Парня трудно было винить в отсутствии должного почтения. Ведь Сэм не в курсе, что за могущественная сущность сидела сейчас на стуле в задрипанном мотельном номере. Дину как-то в голову не пришло рассказать про одного из Всадников — зря, как выясняется. Если бы Сэм знал, чем может обернуться одно неверное слово… Впрочем, даже если б _знал_ … кто в шестнадцать слушает то, что говорят старшие?

— Сэм в Аду, как и положено, но в то же время — нет. Понимаешь?

— Вообще ни разу, — признался Дин. — Мы люди, помните? Нам надо все разжевать.

— Что ж, пойдем длинным путем… Ты оставил себе частичку души Сэма. Достаточно большую, чтобы Люцифер заметил ее отсутствие. Но недостаточно большую, чтобы ему не на ком стало вымещать гнев.

Дин только помотал головой.

— Душа, — медленно проговорил Всадник, подаваясь вперед, — очень сложная субстанция. Ваш примитивный разум в состоянии воспринять лишь малую толику ее безмерной сложности. Но, учитывая историю твоей жизни, Дин, я полагал, что ты сможешь хотя бы приблизиться к пониманию.

Удивительно, но Дин больше всего переживал не сомнительное откровение Смерти (как будто кто-то сомневался, что не так все просто с людскими душами), а то, что теперь ему волей-неволей придется рассказывать братишке и ту часть «истории его жизни», что Дин намеренно оставил за кадром. Но это будет потом. Сейчас же Сэм, затаив дыхание, взирал на Всадника и ждал продолжения.

— Несмотря на то, что в целом особи вашего вида довольно скучны, иногда они преподносят удивительные сюрпризы. Взять, к примеру, вас с братом. Между вашими душами имеется сильнейшая связь, которую, должен признать, я нахожу завораживающей. Конечно, все осложнилось сделками и прочей чепухой, но конец был предсказуем. Шагнув в Клетку, твой брат неизбежно прихватил с собой и часть твоей души. Ты не мог не заметить.

Дин сумрачно кивнул. _Еще бы._

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что забрав часть тебя, он оставил взамен часть себя? — усмехнулся Смерть.

Глаза у Дина широко распахнулись. Он понимал, о чем говорит Всадник... наверное, всегда что-то такое подозревал, но боялся признать.

Смерть с легким изумлением качнул головой:

— Вижу, приходило.

— Так, ладно… Тогда получается… получается, что это не Сэм из моего прошлого, а…

— О, это именно он. В него воплотилась та часть души Сэма, что осталась с тобой, в тебе. Могу предположить, что ты собрался совершить какое-то необдуманное деяние, которое твой брат не мог одобрить…

— Пулю в башку пустить, — пробурчал Сэм.

— К примеру, это, — согласился Смерть. — И то, что осталось от Сэма, его частичка, сделала все, чтобы этого не допустить. Сэм дотянулся, куда только смог, и буквально собрал себя по кусочкам. Но выдернуть себя из прошлого, видимо, оказалось проще, чем выдернуть себя же из Ада, поэтому телесно он предстал в таком виде. Да… Но дело в том, что Люцифер хочет свою игрушку обратно — целиком.

— Ты собираешься… — Дину резко стало не до пиетета.

Вместо ответа Смерть многозначительно вскинул бровь.

— Послушайте, ну послушайте, — задохнувшись от ужаса, отчаянно заторопился Дин, с кристальной ясностью понимая, что не сможет остановить Всадника. Ему просто нечем. — Он же вам помог когда-то. Снял тот дьявольский поводок, что нацепил на вас Люцифер. Нельзя вот так, не моргнув глазом, бросить его назад, вы не можете, он же… он же ребенок совсем!

Минута, пока Смерть красноречиво молчал, показалась Дину бесконечно, выматывающе долгой. Наверное, самой долгой за всю его жизнь.

— Выпуская из виду ту часть твоей тирады, в которой ты говоришь, что мне можно, а что нельзя делать… — холодно обронил Всадник, поднимаясь, — я _ничем_ не обязан твоему брату за свободу от заклятия, которое на меня наложили исключительно благодаря цепочке им же совершенных фатальных ошибок.

Дин открыл было рот, но Смерть повелительно вскинул руку, призывая к молчанию.

— С другой стороны, если бы не учиненное тобой непотребство, я бы не попал в этот городок и не наткнулся на эту восхитительную шоколадную помадку, поэтому в данный момент склонен проявить великодушие. С моей точки зрения, в таком виде, как сейчас, дело оставлять нельзя. Слишком много тревожных флуктуаций на различных уровнях бытия. Мне это не по нраву. Твой брат в любом случае должен стать единым целым — или здесь, наверху, или там, внизу. Мне, по сути, неважно, где именно, но вот тебе, подозреваю, это не безразлично.

— Здесь, наверху, — не медля ни секунды выпалил Дин, пока Всадник не передумал.

— Знаю. Думаю, вообще _все_ об этом осведомлены. И в Аду, и в Раю уже сыты по горло твоими истошными воплями по этому поводу.

— Так вы его вытащите?

— Я сделаю свою часть работы — доставлю его сюда. Но вот эта особь, — Смерть смерил взглядом Сэма, — не станет меньшей проблемой. Я бы даже сказал, у тебя их на одну прибавится. Не представляю, как ты станешь разбираться с двумя этими… индивидуумами. Они и порознь-то труднопредсказуемы, а уж сойдясь в одном пространстве...

— А вы не можете их сразу... того… соединить?

— О, разумеется, — Смерть кинул на Дина уничижающий взгляд. — А носки тебе вдобавок не постирать?

— Я не…

— Процесс, по сути, простейший. Тебе лишь нужно разделить этого Сэма на ту часть, что всегда была в тебе, и ту, что перенеслась из прошлого на ее зов. Потом присоединить первую к тому, что я извлеку из Клетки, а вторую отправить восвояси. Так все встанет на места. Этот Сэм вернется в свое время, у тебя останется только твой, причем целиком. Я понятно изъясняюсь?

Дин очумело кивнул, совершенно не представляя, как он будет «делить» и «соединять», но благоразумно оставив решение этой проблемы на потом. И не с таким справлялись, в самом-то деле! Главное — вытащить Сэма.

Смерть призадумался и добавил почти что с сожалением:

— Должен предупредить: твой Сэм едва ли будет пребывать в душевном равновесии. Люциферу жалость не присуща.

— Неважно. Пусть так… Но, может, намекнете все же, как мне их соединять? — без особой надежды на подсказку спросил охотник.

— Поработай для разнообразия головой, — Всадник недовольно поджал пергаментные губы. — Мне же пора спускаться в Клетку.

И Смерть исчез — так же беззвучно и молниеносно, как появился. Ни вспышки, ни грома, ничего пафосного — вот он был, а вот его нет.

— Справедливо, — заметил Сэм вдогонку.

— Ну что, снова за книги? — Дин повернулся к столу, но ответа так и не получил.

Сэм замер с приоткрытым ртом, второй раз за утро таращась на что-то позади Дина. Тот резко крутанулся — тоже второй раз за утро. И задохнулся.

Сэм. Глаза дикие, неузнающие, губы искусаны в кровь, стоит полусогнувшись, нагишом, на теле живого места нет, господи: рваные раны, колотые раны, жуткие ожоги, бог знает что еще, но это — Сэм!

Всадник прищелкнул пальцами, и Сэм осторожно выпрямился, как будто сам себе не доверяя. Крови и грязи как не бывало — чистая кожа и шрамов не осталось. А вот глаза… Даже Смерти не под силу исцелить простым щелчком раны душевные. Но для этого у Сэма будет Дин.

— Так-то лучше, — резюмировал Всадник. — О его психическом здоровье говорить не приходится, впрочем, насколько я знаю, оно никогда и не было на высоте.

— Ну, спасибо, — процедил Сэмми за спиной у Дина.

Смерть и бровью не повел.

— Вы уже нашли ритуал по воссоединению душ?

— За пару секунд? — заморгал Дин.

— Ах, да. Время смертных, — Всадник обвел комнату нечитаемым взглядом. — Что ж, пожалуй, я уже уделил вашей мизерной проблеме максимум своего внимания. Теперь могу перейти к помадке.

С тем и исчез.

— Черт побери! — Дин стрелой сорвался с места и сгреб в объятия потерянно стоящего Сэма.

Тот немедля вцепился в старшего. Мертвой хваткой.

— Я тут, Дин… Я тут… — бормотал он.

Боялся поверить.

Дин откинул голову, не пытаясь отстраниться, а просто стараясь осмотреть брата всего сразу, впитать в себя, не отпускать, никогда больше не отпускать. Сэм. Его Сэмми.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, — словно со стороны услышал он слова, произнесенные собственным голосом. Глухие, гулкие, ничего не значащие.

— Чувствую себя еще хуже, — губы Сэма искривились в слабом намеке на улыбку.

— Он сказал… сказал, твоя душа разделилась, — вырвалось у Дина невнятное, маловразумительное для любого другого. Но не для Сэма.

— Да… — выдохнул тот. — Да, я почувствовал.

— И не объяснил, как это поправить, только упомянул, что « _легко_ ». Черт, я даже не знаю, с чего начинать…

Склонив голову, Сэм каким-то странным взглядом уставился на штабеля книг, которыми Дин и юный Сэмми завалили весь стол, и вдруг… шало усмехнулся.

— Возьми четвертый сверху том вон из той стопки и открой на странице… — он запнулся, потирая висок и морщась, словно от головной боли. — Черт, какая же там была страница? Восемьдесят три? Восемьдесят четыре?

Определенно, на сегодня способность Дина чему-либо удивляться уже поисчерпалась. Во всяком случае, он лишь слегка обалдел, когда, проделав все перечисленное, прочитал текст на странице восемьдесят три.

Тот самый, нужный им, ритуал.

— Старик, откуда ты узнал?

— Я… вспомнил, — медленно проговорил Сэм, все еще потирая висок. — Вспомнил, что когда был им, — он показал на шестнадцатилетнего себя, смирно стоящего в сторонке и впитывающего происходящее, — то слышал, как сказал это тебе.

— Ты… вспомнил… — Дин со стуком захлопнул древний талмуд. — То есть получается… ты _знал_ , что все это случится? Ты все это время… А я… А ты…

— Ш-ш-ш, Дин, — мягко сказал Сэм, вынимая у старшего из рук книгу и снова открывая на нужной странице. И Дин видел, каких усилий ему стоило удержать тяжеленный том, и бисеринки пота на лбу — тоже видел. Черт. Не время для разборок. Успеет еще надрать Сэму задницу. Потом, когда тот поправится.

— До того, как прыгнул в Клетку, я не помнил, — пояснил Сэм с ноткой усталости. — Теперь — помню.

— Фигня какая-то получается, — не согласился Дин.

— Так странно сейчас, трудно объяснить. Я как будто помню все, всю нашу жизнь — но двумя разными… даже не знаю… памятями? При этом знаю, что оно _было_ , случилось на самом деле — и так, и так. Как будто поток воды наткнулся на скалу, закрутился, раздвоился, и я плыву по одному из рукавов, но все равно знаю — как было бы там, во втором. Словно, пока я находился в Клетке, мое прошлое взяло и поменялось, но не стерлось. Потому что, клянусь, я раньше не помнил и не знал! А теперь отчетливо помню эту комнату, тебя, самого себя и то, как рос и знал — так будет. Потому что ты… ты мне рассказал.

Вот же блядство. Ведь чуял же Дин, предвидел, черт возьми, что следовало держать свой рот на замке и помалкивать в тряпочку! И руки тоже при себе держать! А член — в штанах, блядь! Наверное, все это было ясно написано у него на лице, потому что Сэм закатил глаза и фыркнул:

— Заканчивай с самобичеванием.

— Да блин, ты же теперь…

— Не хуже, чем был бы, сиди я сейчас в Клетке, уж поверь, — отрезал Сэм и повернулся к себе-подростку. — Ну что, готов ехать назад в прошлое?

Тот словно только этого и ждал.

— Более чем!

— Тебе придется читать ритуал вслух, — предупредил Дина брат. — Слова там заковыристые, но ты справишься. _Это_ могу сказать тебе точно.

Дернув плечом, Дин сунул нос в книгу. Латынь. Ну конечно. Его, блин, любимое.

Зачитывать языколомательное заклинание пришлось аж семь раз подряд, но результат того стоил. От зрелища светящегося изнутри, словно под кожей переливалось расплавленное золото, Сэмми — в двух его обличьях — захватывало дух, без преувеличения. Дин закрыл книгу — дело сделано, теперь он мог только смотреть и ждать. Теоретически, им нужно лишь коснуться друг друга, и Сэм-младший тут же окажется у себя в прошлом, освободив тем самым недостающую часть души Сэма-старшего, которая и встанет на свое законное место. Рехнуться можно.

Но Сэмми — тонкий, ломкий, как тростник, — подошел сначала к Дину.

— А ты соврал, что я не вырасту, — заметил он, обхватывая его за шею слабо светящейся рукой.

Дину едва хватило времени, чтобы застыдиться, а больше — ни на что, потому что Сэмми мягко поцеловал его и тут же отступил.

Сэм тепло улыбнулся и протянул мальчишке руку. Тот заколебался лишь на миг.

— Не терпится снова тебя увидеть, — с хитрецой сказал он напоследок Дину. — Ну, до встречи, что ли…

Дин махнул рукой, но не знал, разглядел ли кто-нибудь его прощальный жест в яркой вспышке света. Его-то точно ослепило на добрых полминуты. Когда перед глазами перестали мельтешить радужные круги, то в мотельном номере в богом забытой дыре перед Дином стоял лишь один Сэм. Высокий, плечистый — и весь его. Целиком и полностью.  



End file.
